Cypher
"I do not know, if he is the biggest thread or the only hope for the Imperium. I just pray we can stop him before knowing the answer..." '' -Inquisitor Bastalek Grim Introduction Cypher is the Lord of the Fallen Angels and the greatest and most mysterious thread to the Dark Angels. Little is known about Warhammers greatest hide and seek champion but he is still waiting to be found. History The Fall of Caliban was one of the last major catastrophes suffered by the Imperium during the bloody days of the Horus Heresy. This is the terrible secret borne by the Dark Angels these last ten millennia; that the incorruptible Ist Legion fell to corruption when the Legion's second-in-command, Luther, corrupted many of their brethren through the foul lure of Chaos. The Traitors were eventually defeated in a climactic battle that resulted in the destruction of the Dark Angels' homeworld of Caliban, but many of their number survived to be cast into the Warp and scattered throughout space and time by the Ruinous Powers. The events of Luther's betrayal are known only to a select few senior members amongst the Dark Angels and their Successor Chapters, the so-called Inner Circle. These defeated survivors are known as the Fallen Angels or just the Fallen, mercilessly hunted down by the elite Deathwing and Ravenwingcompanies and made to repent by the fearsome Interrogator-Chaplains of the Dark Angels before they are executed. Since that time, the elusive Fallen known as Cypher has been on the run, eluding capture for nearly ten thousand years. During that time, Cypher has appeared in each of the five segmentums, materialising as if from nowhere. Wherever he surfaces, he brings with him death and destruction, although whether he is the culprit or merely a herald of woe is often unclear. Although the accounts are often tainted with bias, it appears that Cypher seldom instigates the violent acts that invariably occur when he is present; it is rather that he seems to act as a catalyst which fans the hatred and mistrust of those around him into a raging, uncontrollable fire. In each case, Cypher vanishes from the scene as abruptly as he arrived. Worlds burn in his wake, yet he leaves no clues as to where he will turn up next. Besides havoc and ruin, there is another trail that Cypher leaves behind; legend and rumour abound after the passage of the mysterious robed figure. The intrigue over his rapid departure is further magnified by the inevitable wave of ensuing questions. Sometimes these interrogations will be conducted by Inquisitors or their agents, while at others Chaos Space Marines seek more knowledge about the cryptic figure that weaves in and out of their strongholds, never revealing his true name or purpose. Regardless of whether other factions arrive to ask questions, the Dark Angels always turn up along the trail. Grim-faced and taciturn as to their own purpose, they query any who were in contact or might have spoken with Cypher. Those who have some knowledge, or are even suspected of having some, are taken away by a black-armoured Interrogator-Chaplain. Few return. As to who or what Cypher truly is –- none can say. Those who have witnessed him in action report that he wears simple ceremonial robes, much like the many of the Dark Angels. Beneath his garment can be seen the thick plates of dark power armour. More damning still, however, is the fact that no matter where in the galaxy Cypher surfaces, it is only a matter of time before the Dark Angels or one of their successor Chapters follow. The Dark Angels ask many questions, but give no answers themselves. Despite the constant search for Cypher, none have yet been successful in capturing or destroying him. Or so it would seem. The Dark Angels have considered Cypher destroyed on numerous occasions – yet he always returns. The Red Corsairs, still seething after what they believe was their betrayal during the Escovan Campaign, thought they had cornered the elusive Cypher on the Strike Cruiser ''Rapier. In the deep emptiness of space, they halted the Rapier, yet when they boarded they found only Chaos Cultists. Before they were all slain, none of the Cultists could verify the whereabouts of the mysterious Space Marine who had been in their midst, nor could they tell of how he escaped. Notable Allies * Tzeentch * Fallen * The Deciver * Some wierd painted miniatures Notable Enemys * Tzeentch * Dark Angels * The Lusty Lion * Basically half of the Imperium * Reboot Girlyman * Mechanicus * Big Music Boxes Wargear A Mastercrafted Boltgun, a Plasma Pistol and a Huge Powersword.Category:Chaos Category:Characters Category:Users Category:Imperium